The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and in particular, to a sprung and damped bearing system for a gas turbine engine rotor assembly.
Gas turbine engines typically include one or more rotor shafts that transfer power and rotary motion from a turbine section to a compressor and fan section. Each rotor shaft is supported by a plurality of bearing systems.
Rotor dynamics require some bearing systems to be sprung and damped. The spring is typically a series of beams arranged in a cage-like structure to provide particular rotor dynamic stiffness requirements while the damper minimizes the transfer of vibrational forces from the bearing assembly into static structure. Engine arrangement configurations, clearance requirements, geometric tolerance, thermal growth considerations and the location of the bearing compartment define a bearing compartment axial length which, in a turbine section, typically affects a turbine disk bore dimension and the weight thereof.